


Christmas and Love after the End of the World

by jberkowsky



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jberkowsky/pseuds/jberkowsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas time in Diamond City, and Piper can think of no one better to share a little Christmas spirit with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas and Love after the End of the World

“Come on, Piper! They’re going to run out of sweets by the time we get there!” Karliah yelled playfully, the grin on her face illuminated by old Christmas lights haphazardly strung around Diamond City. Piper smiled back, trying her best to keep up as she passed Power Noodle and Takahashi, who someone decorated with a little Santa hat. After finally chasing down Karliah at the Dugout Inn’s Booth at the festival center, trying out some the sweets that Vladim had been making. “You know, for a two hundred year old relic, you sure can run Blue,” Piper said exhausted, breathing in heavily as Karliah pops another sweet into her still smiling mouth. “It’s all that running, you know, from Raiders, Yao Guais, Deathclaws, and that one really, really angry grandma with a shotgun…” Karliah shivers for a second, remembering the incident before the smile returns to her face and starts looking around for more things to do. The center of Diamond City was like the old world christmas festivals that Karliah used to go to, except with more of that rusted over feeling, shops brightly lit with dirt coated Christmas lights, still shining blue and red after all this time. Santa hats littered people’s heads as they tried to put up wreaths made of old metal and duct tape. It was quite a beautiful sight, with almost everyone happy for once, _“But not quite as beautiful as Blue,”_ Piper thought, mentally kicking herself afterwards, _“Come on Piper, try to think about anything but how her face looks in the light, or how lovely smell of her hair from that scented soap we found…”_ Piper quickly realized she’d been staring at Karliah as she skipped from shop to shop looking for who-knows what. Karliah looked up from a table full of Christmas themed weapons that either shot metal candy canes or toys that were rigged to explode on impact and stared back, perplexed for a second, and then smiled back. Piper quickly looked away as a blush started to form on her cheeks, desperately trying to pretend that she was suddenly very interested in an old snow globe.

“You know you like her, so why don’t you just say so?” A familiar voice said from behind her, Piper quickly turned around to find Nat with her arms crossed and piercing eyes staring up at her. “Ah… Hey there kiddo, didn’t hear you back there,” Piper said nervously, hoping that there would be another nuclear winter so this could end. “You know you like her Piper, so why not just tell her?,” Nat asked, repeating the question with increasing forcefulness. “Well….. Nat, it’s complicated, alright?” Piper responded, flustered. Nat frowned, looking rather displeased with the answer. “I don’t know why it has to be so complicated, I’ve seen the looks you give her when you think she can’t see you, and I can also see the looks she gives you when you aren’t looking, You’re in love with her, and she’s in love with you, and it’s like those tragic books we learned about in school, because you look at her and see the stars, and she looks at you and sees the sun. And you both think the other is just looking at the ground, so just tell her.” Piper was for the lack of a better word, shocked, shocked that her little sister had known so much about romance. “Wow sis, that was... quite the speech, where did you learn that anyways?” Piper asked, “I read a lot," was the only answer she gave. Piper looked over to Karliah, who was trying out one of the Christmas themed weapons on the firing range, she sighed and looked back at her sister, “....Alright, I can’t believe that I’m taking love advice from a twelve year old, but I’m doing it anyways, thanks Nat, you always do know what to say.” Piper smiled at her sister, who smiled back soon before she ran off into the crowd. “Alright Piper, you’re doing this, no second guessing yourself, it’s now or never..” Piper thought, weaving her way through the busy crowd to Karliah, but not before buying a whole bottle of Nuka Cola and gulping it down in one swoop. Wiping her mouth she continued on her journey to the brunette, finally finding her sitting at a stool in Power Noodle, trying her best to use the provided chopsticks to slurp up her meal. Once Blue saw Piper, she smiled and motioned for her to come over. She gladly obliged and sat down in the stood next to her, sweating profusely despite the cold weather. Thankfully for Piper, Karliah started talking first, “Hey Piper! Did you see those weapons? Toys rigged to explode on impact, it’s freaking awesome!” Karliah exclaimed enthusiastic, waving her hands up to further express her excitement. Piper laughed, saying “Well, I’m glad you're having fun, Blue….Hey Blue? I need to tell you something,” her face becoming much more tense all of a sudden. Karliah’s look became more concerned, “Sure Pipes, you can tell me anything…. are you okay? You are sweating like crazy,” Karliah said, a visible look of worry on her face as she leaned in closer to inspect Piper. Piper could hear her heart beating in her skull from Blue’s closeness, she wiped her forehead and thought _“Come on Piper, just tell her!”_ She sat there, panicking for a second before an idea popped into her head. “I’m fine Blue, just... just come with me alright?” Piper asked, with the best i _’m okay please don’t panic_ face she could manage under the circumstances. Karliah just nodded, taking Piper’s hand into her’s as their fingers intertwined. Piper led her to Publick Occurrences, and up the stairs to the roof where they had some chairs and a radio set up. Piper brought Blue to the edge and sat down in the chairs. Karliah still looked puzzled as she stared over at Piper who kept on fidgeting with her hands, either moving them down to her lap or combing through Karliah’s fingers. Blue still wore a look concern, not taking her eyes off the reporter. Piper’s confidence withered under her gaze, now more terrified than ever but still not willing to let this go, moving her hands away from Karliah’s and onto the radio. Blue opened her mouth, but was quickly shushed by Piper who led her to the open space near the radio as it crackled to life, “Hello Commonwealth, Travis Lonely Miles here with a special live Christmas broadcast,” a familiar voice exclaimed, “Yes folks, it’s that time of year again, where everybody gets together in a non-murderous fashion and celebrates joy, happiness, not dying, all that good stuff. And to kick off this wonderful holiday, I would love to introduce you to someone new on this show, that’s right folks, It’s Beginning to look a lot like Christmas, by the fantastic Johnny Mathis.” Travis’s voice dies away as it is replaced with a very familiar voice from Karliah’s youth. “Come on Blue, dance with me.” Piper says, grabbing her partner’s hand and hip into a waltz, Karliah gladly accepts as the song begins:

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_

_Everywhere you go…._

_Take a look in the five and ten glistening once again_

_With candy canes and silver lanes aglow….._

They start off slow and steady, trying their best not to accidentally fall off the roof as they shuffle around.

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_

_Toys in every store….._

_But the prettiest sight to see is the holly that will be_

_On your own front door…._

_“Not as pretty as her, though”_ Piper thought, shaking herself out of the fantasy and trying to focus on the dance, not the girl.

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_

_Soon the bells will start….._

_And the thing that will make them ring is the carol that you sing_

_Right within your heart…._

On that last line Piper spun Karliah around, twisting her back and when she came forward, their lips came together. Piper’s mind shut down, only having enough presence of mind to realise that Karliah wasn’t pushing her away, and that she was actually returning the kiss, showing no signs of stopping. Piper moved away from Karliah, breathing heavily and with a blush all over her face. “Oh shit Blue, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean… I did mean, I though….” Piper rambled on, getting all flustered.

“Piper….” Karliah started before getting cut off,

“I mean, it’s not that you're not attractive, you’re beautiful, it’s just….” Piper continued on, tripping over her own words.

“Piper!” Karliah’s voice perks up before Piper has time to start up again. Karliah takes her hand and rests it on Piper’s cheek as she moves in closer. “I didn’t mind Piper, not at all.” Karliah assured, smiling profusely at the reporter, “You… you didn’t mind?” Karliah nods as the blush on Piper’s cheeks spreads even more, “It’s just…. Blue, I’m loud, and pushy, and constantly getting over my head, why would someone like you ever fall for someone like me?” Piper was almost terrified that Blue would take it back, just say that it wouldn’t work, but like a Christmas miracle, none of those things where ever said, “Loud and pushy you say, sounds like you're perfect for me.” Piper chuckled, her grin a mile wide on her face, “Perfect…. Well, that’s new for me…. I think you're perfect too, Blue” Piper said, moving in for another kiss, which Karliah gladly accepted. It was then they felt something cold falling on their hair, quickly breaking the kiss to investigate the strange event, what they discovered was something Karliah never thought she would ever see again. Snow…. Perfect, beautiful, wonderful snow that was quickly building up in frequency and getting stuck in their hair. “What the hell….” Piper wondered aloud as she tried to catch a few with her tongue. Karliah was ecstatic, looking out onto the marketplace full of confused people. “Well well, the first white Christmas in two hundred years, and I have the perfect person to share it with.” Karliah exclaimed, smiling at Piper, who was still trying to get over the whole frozen water falling from the sky thing. She gave up trying to catch it and laughed, pulling Karliah into another deep kiss on the first White Christmas in Commonwealth history, _“Yeah,” Piper thought contently, “It can’t get much better than this.”_

**Author's Note:**

> There's your completely obligatory Christmas season fanfic! There aren't enough Christmas fanfics about these two, so here we are. Big thanks to 0emma0 for proofreading this, and now that this is done, I can FINALLY get some sleep! 
> 
>  
> 
> Also some Disclaimers:  
> First off, I do not own It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, also the speech Nat gives to Piper with the whole "your in love with her" is a modification of a quote I found on tumblr from awestiles's blog, so credit to him for that quote.


End file.
